pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 25
Haina Desert Located north of , Haina Desert is a treacherous and confounding place that you may choose to explore now or later. Many secrets hide within its shifting sands, but unwary travelers can easily lose their way in the dunes. Sandstorms rage almost around the clock in Haina Desert. And even when the sands stop, the sunlight is so harsh that it'll power up moves and decrease the power of moves. Talk to the girl near the entrance to open the barricade. She will ask you if you want or normal water. Choose either one and she'll give you the and a bonus . From the entrance of the desert, go east to the next area, where there is a . If you talk to the and give him a Fresh Water after finding the in the motel on , he will thank you and go back to his motel room on Route 13. If you go there and visit him later, he will give you ten s. Go west to the previous area. Go back to the beginning to navigate the rest of the desert. From the entrance, go north past two stacked stones to reach the south side of Area 2. From here, go east past one stone to get to Area 3. In the southeast corner is a . Go up and you'll be in Area 5. Cross the rocks and go east to get to Area 6. Go east here to collect the Z-Crystal, . Go back left and you'll be in Area 7. Use Mudsdale to cross the rocks here and collect the in the center of them. Going south will bring you to the north part of Area 4, where you can find . Go back north and you'll be back at Area 7. North of here is the Ruins of Abundance, but you can't do much there now. Go back down and left to get to Area 8, where you can find a past some rocks. Head out of the desert and go back to . Route 15 What's this? Team Skull is skulking around the Aether House again, and they're not interested in answering any questions. Be prepared, as Plumeria immediately pulls you into battle. |} Plumeria may have lost the battle, but she's not about to give up. She and her s have stolen a Pokémon from the Aether House, and you'll have to come to their base in Po Town alone if you want to get it back. The poor little trainer who lost her Pokémon gives you a , along with a desperate plea that you save her precious friend. Head west and battle the . |} Pick up the behind him through the tall grass before heading to the shore. Po Town lies beyond , so you'll need a way to cross the route's rocky waters. Luckily, someone on the beach is able to help you. Grimsley, a member of the Unova region's Elite Four, is soaking up Alola's rays on the shore. Talk to him, and he'll happily register to your Ride Pager. Now you can use Sharpedo Jet and explore all of the waterways en route to Po Town. Surf south using Sharpedo and break the rocks. Go left until you get to the nearby island. On the island is a . |} North of him by the house is . On the right side of the house is a . Head back into the ocean and go up. You'll run into a . |} Surf to the northeast island and you can find a pair of that will face you in a Double Battle. |} Above them is a . Surf to the left to battle another Swimmer before hopping onto the other island. |} Hop onto the island. If you're playing , you'll find a at the north end of who wants to show you the great sand castle he's made. If you agree to take a look, you'll have to battle it—because it's no sand castle. It's a . After battling the Sandygast, you'll find a underneath it. To the right of the Youngster is an who will now battle you. Now go onward to . Route 16 This short route connects with Ula'ula Meadow. Head inside the Pokémon Center and heal up and buy some items. Head into the Pokémon Center. By the café, a is being a nuisance to the people inside. Agree to battle him to get him to back off. |} For defeating him, the café owner will give you a free . An Aether Foundation worker nearby will give you 20,000 by showing her 's Pokédex entry. Also, if you've bought at least five drinks at any Pokémon Center café during your journey, a woman by the café will give you a free . Outside the trailer, there's crawl space to the right that lets you crawl underneath it to the other side, where you can find . Also behind the trailer is a . |} On the east side of the trailer is a . To the right of the Aether Base is a patch of grass where a will battle you. |} Past him is a . To the west of the Pokémon Center is a Berry tree. After this, go up and you'll be in Ula'ula Meadow. Ula'ula Meadow Not too far into Ula'ula Meadow, you'll run into Branch Chief Faba of the Aether Foundation. He warns you about taking on Team Skull before he departs. You're then free to explore the rest of the meadow. The at the beginning of the area will battle you only if you defeat all the other Trainers first. Make a right down some stairs to find a trainer. |} Pick up the to the right, and the to the left. The Red Nectar will change 's form into the Baile Forme. Go back up and around the loop in the track to face an . |} The pond by her has a that you can fish out. Afterwards, head around and up and you'll eventually come across a that you can battle. |} Go down the steps near her, and pick up some more . Next to that is an . Go back up and left to some grass where you can find an at the dead end. Go to the north end of the bridge and you'll run into a familiar face. It's Meredith, who you can battle if you've battled her at both Melemele Meadow and Royal Avenue. |} After this, you can go back to the entrance and face the . |} For defeating him, he'll give you a . Head to the northeast and you can reach the lonely Lake of the Moone /Lake of the Sunne . Lake of the Moone /Lake of the Sunne Go north into the ruins to grab . There's not much else to do here for now, so go back to Ula'ula Meadow and go straight up to . Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon